Mission: Utapau
by Yaga fan of October
Summary: Sequel of fanfic Dark Side. The crew receives a new mission, which involves new problems, especially after the recent events. How Ezra will handle the return on Utapau? And what if Kanan will stop be himself? Sorry for my grammatic errors.


_"Take your best shot, I'll just give it back_  
 _I'm on the winning side, we won't be defeated_  
 _I'm not afraid to die cause life is a battle_  
 _And fighting me, it'll be like fighting shadows"_ \- _Fighting Shadows_ by Jane Zhang

* * *

Minister Tua finished her paperwork late in the evening. Reports from factories and mines, reports from soldiers. As long as the Inquisitor was recovering, military affairs were concern of the Minister now.

Suddenly her attention was on one of the reports. She read it fast. It was important and the Inquisitor had to read it.

"Minister Tua?" speak of the Devil. Why he doesn't rest? "Can I go in?"

"Of course, please" The woman opened the door with a button on the desktop. Inquisitor, still too skinny and pale than usual, stepped in with a soft step. His golden eyes were a little faded. "It's good that You're here, sir. I've got something very important for You"

"Show me, please" Maketh gave him the report. Inquisitor also was fast in reading; it took him just few second. He smiled wide. "That's interesting. Thank You, Maketh"

"Your welcome, sir" miss minister blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Inquisitor looked at her meditative. "Something wrong, sir?"

"No, everything's right. I simply..." Pau'an sighed "Sorry, I have to go. See you later, Minister"

And he left an office. Maketh shuddered. _I hope, he'll be fine._

She and He didn't know that somebody heard their whole conversation. And has his own plan.

* * *

The cave's corridor wasn't dark; on the walls were growing crystal colonies that emit light. But he ignored their beauty. He ran ahead, driven by fear. He ran to the big, empty grotto with a lightsaber. He stood there. Monster, which has caused so much harm. He sat on the stone, with the boy in his arms. The child clung to his executioner with tears in his eyes. Monster smiled mischievously, his golden eyes gleaming mischievously, as if... it was all just a prank.

"Hello, Jedi," said Monster stroking the boy's hair. "We couldn't wait anymore, right?"

The question was addressed to the boy. He didn't reply, only hid his face in arms of the Monster.

"Right" the Monster smiled to Jedi.

"What have you done to him?" whispered terrified warrior.

"You ask wrong person, friend" Monster took boy's chin in two fingers "Better ask yourself, what **You** have done to him"

And he kissed the Boy in lips. Firmly and furiously. His fangs cut delicate lips. Blood ran down their chins.

Jedi roared with anger and ran toward Monster and his victim. He had to kill this beast, help his boy...!

Then the boy looked at him. His eyes were yellow, full of hatred... Jedi felt sudden pain in chest and his heart broken. Literally.

The Monster was laughing, when Jedi's blood soaked into the sand.

"AAAAAAAH!" Kanan woke up, his whole body was in sweat. He was trembling and breathing with difficulty.

God, this dream... But was it really just a dream? What if Inquisitor caught Ezra and again he done something to him?

"Kanan, sunshine, what happened?" Hera touched the arm of her friend.

"Ezra..." whispered Jedi and looked at door of his cabin. His turquoise eyes were wide with fear. "I need to check..."

"Kanan, wait!" green Twi'lek wanted to stop him, but the Jedi ran into the corridor hastily assuming his pants. He reached the door of Ezra and Zeb's cabin and opened it. The boy was asleep in his bunk and the floor below the Lasat was snoring. Everything was okay.

"You see?" Hera, wrapped in blanket, stood behind him. "He's fine. Come back to bed, okay?"

"Okay" Kanan whispered and followed lady captain to cabin. He needed more sleep, it was certain.

 _But why I'm still worry?_

* * *

 **This is a first chapter of _Dark Side_ 's sequel. It's based on my other fanfic Cooperation. I hope you'll like it. Nice reading!**


End file.
